Hate Chapter 3
by Jack019283
Summary: The hero shall fall in the claws of these monsters, but he shows no fear. If he is not afraid then we shall make him die a slow a painful death, yet he dares not to slow down, and Sonic is timed for a boy's life to be saved from the hall whole that Robotnik has made.


chapter 3

**Hello again Sonic fans. I'm sorry for the confusion, and for anyone who has read chapter 2, for some reason it is labeled chapter 1. I don't know how it happened but you may want to go back and read chapter 1 but it's up to you guys if you want. Please enjoy, and I will be making other things soon, and a lot faster. I do not own Sonic SEGA is rightful owner. Enjoy**

* * *

Life anywhere around me seemed to be a walking hell. The people at school never seemed to like me, and I had no friends. There were always the people that never liked me, and some would confronted me face to face. I remember a time when it was so bad, a gun was brought into the fight. I luckily got away with no one getting shoot.

But as if everyone in the world hating me wasn't bad enough, a war had started. My father told when I was born the queen of Mobius had disappeared, people question her death, but she had not died until a year ago. Stores were told that a great and powerful spirit had told the queen a solution to this war. There was only one thing she had to sacrifice, her children. I can't remember what happened next. My guess is she killed them or left them to be found. Although the spirit was suppose to help her stop this war, the queen had died with a prophecy unfulfilled. As war continued, our family became apart. My father always came home stressed and angry. He was always on the phone with an old man with a deep voice. Ones he was off the phone, Mother would look him in the eyes. Father would simply just shake his head or say something, and Mather just stared at him or breast into tears. I never understood why she would cry, until four days ago, when everything I came to know seems to be gone forever.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog saw me in the cold snow, and he took me as if I was his own. Taking his coat off and putting it on me, and wrapping a blanket around me. The kindness in this man is flattering. I never had someone do this for me, but still I know we are going to die.

But Sonic doesn't seem to be afraid as I am. Why it seems like he wants to fight! Like it wouldn't be any better, and with a blade in one hand, and a gun in the other, he most feel like his unstoppable. he seems so brave, so confident, so willing. Those are some of the things I am not. The _Tails Dolls_ approach in a slow manner. The only thing I can see is there glowing gems, and slowly there faces begin to appear. Sonic steps back a little. I watch as he puts the gun back into his pocket. His head turns to me. I can tell he sense my fear, and with a comforting smile he says.

"Don't you worry little buddy, I'll get us both out of this." He pulls out a ring with a bright glow, and in the speed of light he charges into the horde.

One by one they fall. Each of them exploding in Sonic's speed. It comes as a blur to me, scared by the sounds of grenades exploding, and I watch behind the log. Ever now and then you can see him getting clawed and stabbed by them. Finally they stop, I rise my head over the log. All of them have fallen to Sonic's might, and he stands there. He looks as if he was shot millions of times. With all the robots laid down on the ground, and all the the red gems smashed into peaces. Still, like the one Sonic had first slain, the _Tails doll _was bleeding. The only blood I can see is his own. He walks forward to me, but something stops him. A tree begins to to crackle, and branches falls to the ground. I spot a light in the tree, and I know Sonic doesn't see it.

"Look out!" I scream.

He turns to the red light pulls out his gun and pulls the trigger. the light goes out, and he slams the _Tails doll _down on the ground.

He turns to me. "Thanks!" he says.

He finally comes forward and says, "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say, but I truly feel as if half my body is numbing cold.

Sonic looks to his left, and then to his right. He nods and says, "Okay, lets get you out of here."

He looks into a first aid kit, and wraps his arms around me. Sonic picks me up off the log. The warmth in his arms slowly begin to fade away in the cold snow. I can tell Sonic is struggling, but it's for my life, and again not one has ever put their life in front of me before.

"Just try to sleep it out, we are almost there." He says.

_Where? Where might he take me?_ My throat feels dry and cold. My lags feel so numb and cold, I feel as if they'er gone. It's getting hard to breath. The world begins to fade away. I'm at my dying breathe.

"...Where are we going?" I ask.

He smiles softly, putting the hod of his jacket on my head. "Somewhere safe."

I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and the world fades away.

* * *

The fire felt warm. I haven't been able to feel this warmth in so long, yet it's too warm. The heat goes to my head. Where am I? I open my eyes. My blood runs down on the sheets, and onto the floor. I was just outside freezing to death. I search all that's around me. It seems to be an old building closed from the snow storm. I turn my head back with a little pain in my neck. Sitting in a chair with a bandage on the right side of his face is the man who saved my life.

_"Sonic."_ I call for him, but my voice sounds frail, and it seems like he didn't hear me. I feel my head in so much heat and pain. I can see Sonic turn his head toward me.

"He's awake!" he says loudly. I didn't notice them until now, but there are two other people. A green male hedgehog, and a female pink hedgehog wearing purple.

They all seem to be related, and they all kneel down near where I lay "Are you alright little guy?" The woman asks.

"Where am I?" I ask

Sonic, the only one standing, stands over me and says, "Like I said little guy, somewhere safe."

I turn to every face that is staring at me. They all seem pleased to see that I'm alive.

the women smiles and says "Its glad to see you're okay Miles."

The other male hedgehog hands me some medicine "Here," he says, "it will make you feel better."

I take it with a cup of water that Sonic gave me. The women tells me to lay down while she treats my wounds with rubbing alcohol. Her soft voice lightens the pain from the alcohol. She covers the wounds with bandages.

She smiles at me. She is a very beautiful lady. She most have been rich at one point. one of those people that can afford the evil. . . what was his name? _Robutnik?_ I thinks so. Still she could be here if she had that much money, or maybe she cares.

"God bless you Miles, you are very lucky to be alive." She says.

I smile. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Honey." she says, her eyes start to sparkle, and her smile breaks.

She sheds a tear, and gives me a gentle hug. "You'er going to be okay little guy, I promise." She sobs.

"What is your name?" I ask softly.

She whips away her tears. "My name is _Sonia." _She turns to the green hedgehog. "My brother _Manic." _She turns to Sonic. "And I'm pretty sure you have met my brother Sonic."

A phone rings on the other side of the house. Sonic answers it. "Hello?" he says.

I cannot hear the person on the other line, "Yes Sal. I'm back" he says "I need you to get here fast, I need to show you something." He pauses, "No I am serious, get here as fast as you can!"

Sonic hangs the phone up. He turns back to us, walking toward me, and sitting at the far end of the couch.

my body wrapped into a little ball. Sonic sits on the far side of the couch.

"What did she say?" asks Manic.

"She will be here soon, her group got a little slowed down by a couple of Swap-Bots, but they'er moving now. She said to wait here."

"They didn't come across any _Tails Dolls_ did they?" Sonia asks.

Sonic shakes his head. "She didn't say. Ever since I killed the real one, they all began to die down."

"You found the real one?!" Manic says in shock.

Sonic smiles. "It bleed when I stabbed it."

Silence sets in. Sonic turns to me. He puts a hand on my leg. "How do you feel?" He asks me.

I sit up, feeling about half the pain I did before. "Better." I say softly.

He smiles "Good." He says. Sonic turns to Manic and Sonia. "We may want to get going back to the surface and meet up with the others." He says to them.

"Not you!" Sonia says to Sonic, making him sit back down. She gets closer and says. "You need to rest, you've been through enough."

Sonic relaxes, and sighs. "Fine, but make sure you have everyone with you. No one left behind."

"Got it." She says waking out the door with Manic behind her.

Manic turns to him with the door on his back. "Don't worry bro. we'll get her out of there."

"It's not just her and her group that I'm worried about, it's you two." Sonic says.

Manic turns to the outside world, and closes the door behind him.

Sonic gets up slowly. Like an old man without his cane.

Breathing heavily, and moaning in pain. i can see his pain clearly, and I know it is my fault. He goes over to the kitchen toward the bathroom. I hear the tube fill up with water. Sonic comes back, and brings me to the bathroom. He takes off my wet shoes and socks, and gently puts me into the warm water. Grabbing some shampoo and soap, he cleans me off from the cold world outside. My legs finally feel normal to walk on. After my bath, he tells me to sit at the dinner table. There, he gives me a hot bowl of soup. I eat it all, feeling my hunger is finally satisfied.

Sonic puts me back on the couch. He puts a blanket over me. As he pulls in the blanket around my neck, he asks me. "You need anything else little buddy?"

I sit up. "Well. . . " I cough in the middle of my thought. My stomach twist inside. My eyes burning with wet tears, and start to cry again. I can't thank him enough for saving my life in the snow, and his brother and sister where so nice to me, so helping, and after he put himself on the line for me. He has done so much for me, yet he still wants to help me. The battle of the pack of the. . . "_Tails Dolls"_ that Sonic fought. It was hard to tell how much he got hurt, but looking at him now is almost hard to think it's not my fault.

I try to hide the tears, but Sonic can see them clearly. "Why are you crying little guy?" He asks worriedly

My tears fall from my face. I try to speak but my tears chock me through ever word. "I. . .I can't thank you. . .enough. . .for saving. . .my life." I sob, attempting to say more but I can't. I reach out for him. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, It's okay." He says. "I never wanted some one like you to get hurt. No child form God should ever be hurt. I promise I'll protected you, and make sure it never happen again."

"Really?" I say, looking him in the eyes.

"I promise." Sonic says with a smile, and as he lays me down back on the couch he says, "I feel stupid to ask but it's Miles right?"

I smile, "Yes, but a lot of people call me '_Tails.'_" I say, knowing only half of that is true. Most people call me. '_Two-Tails'_ or_ 'Freak of nature.'_"

"Well Tails, I feel you and I are going to be great friends. Where were you from?"

I drop my smile, "I lived in a village near the Mystic Ruins. . .well. . .at lest I used to."

"How so?"

I close my eyes and turn away, and I painfully explain my life and my _"Twin-Tails."_ After Sonic hears the story of my life, his emotion began to change. From a happy hero, to a furious evil man with bottle up anger and rage, yet his eyes show guilt and sorrow.

He turns away from me and sighs. "Do you know the people that do this to you?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, No I don't."

He puts a hand on my knee. "I'm really sorry little buddy."

He gives me a strong hug. I let my tears drip onto his chest. I don't want him to let go, but he begins to pull away. Suddenly he begins to sing to me. I smile in comfort, as he holds my little hands he sings:

_"Will we ever be together?"_

_"Will my life be so much better?"_

_"And can you build up to where you fell?"_

_"These dark clouds above,"_

_"Will they disappear in the light of love?"_

_"Can my story end in this way?"_

_"I don't know when, but we'll be together someday."_

I lay back down as he sings to me, pulling the covers close to my neck. His song fill me with comfort and happiness. Sonic shuts all the lights around me. Turning the fire to a low constants.

I close my eyes.

"Goodnight Tails, little buddy." Sonic says to me.

I smile, with my eyes shut "Goodnight Sonic. . .My hero."

I fall into a deep sleep. Waiting for the next day to come, But in my head, I hear the screams of monsters playing, or at least I think it's in my head. It could be in front of me. If so, will Sonic save me? Will he be there for me? Will he be my hero, and let nothing happen to me? Will he be the one to call. . .friend, or even more?

My mind begins to finally fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The end everyone. If you guys read it all the way down from here, I sincerely hope you would leave me some feedback of what you think. Also like I said I will be doing more creations in the future. I hope everybody enjoyed and I'll see you S.T.H. fans later. Thanks for reading.**

******I do not own Sonic SEGA is rightful owner. **


End file.
